One and only time
by Kaori-same
Summary: Une version alternative de la scène de l'épisode 30. Les choses auraient pu être différentes. Reste, s'il te plait. MelloNear yaoi lemon


**One and only time **

**Mot de l'auteuse : **J'aime la scène de l'épisode où Mello vient voir Near dans le SPK… je l'aime fort. Vraiment. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire une alternative… plus fangirlifique. J'espère que c'est pas trop OOC. Pas trop. Ah et j'utilise l'anime comme référence ici, hein.  
Mangez du chocolat.

**Disclaimer **: Les persos viennent de Death Note, haha, si vous saviez pas … maintenant vous le savez. Les auteurs sont Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba.

**Warnings ;** _Mello/Near _**LEMON** ! parce que Mello/Near c'est ma passion…  
Pas pour les niais(e)s -parce que Mello/Near c'est pas lovelovepaillettes - ni pour les âmes sensibles qui n'aiment pas le **yaoi**, homophobes et autres, et pas non plus pour les MattMello-fans rageuses qui sont mes ennemies.  
Et celles/ceux qui n'aiment pas Near, bah … Je ne vous aime pas non plus xD  
**SPOILERS INTENSES d'après l'épisode 25 et le chapitre 58**.

**Music box :** The Hoosiers " A sadness runs through him"  
MissTrip " A ticket to Death"  
Sergey Lazarev "Beautiful " et " Eye of the Storm"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les vidéos qui défilaient sous les yeux de Near depuis le début de la matinée ne lui inspiraient plus rien d'autre qu'une extrême lassitude. Son jeu de tarot était nonchalamment éparpillé par terre autour de lui, il n'avait pas eu envie de le ranger. Il y avait bien assez de place dans ce quartier général pour laisser traîner quelques affaires. Ca ne gênait personne qu'il ne fasse pas le ménage, et certainement pas lui. Assis sur une chaise à roulettes, son genou relevé, il fixait les écrans scintillants, leur image se reflétant dans ses grands yeux pâles aux pupilles dilatées qui captaient leur lumière mais qui ne daignaient pas envoyer une image au cerveau du génie albinos. Il les regardait sans vraiment les voir. Son cerveau était occupé.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait sérieusement dans cette affaire. Il y avait forcément un détail qui avait échappé à sa vigilance, un point crucial qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était évident, c'était forcé, mais il refusait d'admettre qu'il était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas être coincé : pas lui, pas maintenant. La solution était forcément quelque part. Il y avait toujours une solution. Near descendit de sa chaise et se coucha par terre, dos au sol, saisissant un jouet au hasard parmi sa collection de robots, et le fit voltiger au-dessus de lui. Puis, brusquement, il se releva, regarda autour de lui, tendit le bras et laissa tomber le robot en plastique sur les autres, rangés debout les uns à côtés des autres, ce qui les fit se renverser un par un, tels des dominos. Il les fixa longtemps, alors qu'ils avaient fini de tous rencontrer le sol, le dernier robot encore oscillant sur le sol, probablement cassé. Lidner était entrée un peu avant ce moment et l'avait regardé faire, sans bruit, ses dossiers à la main et la porte d'entrée encore entrouverte. Le regard insondable que Near lançait à ses robots piteusement renversés lui fit froid dans le dos. Déjà que la seule personne de Near lui donnait des frissons, c'était encore pire quand ses yeux étaient ainsi fixés sur les choses. Sans âme, vide d'expression, il ressemblait à un fantôme, un spectre pâle debout en plein milieu d'une salle obscure, baignée de lumière blanchâtre émise par les ordinateurs.  
« Lidner ? » elle sursauta et sortit de ses pensées quand la voix si particulière de Near la ramena à elle. Elle marmonna des excuses puis ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sans bruit à son bureau.  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Lidner ? Vous avez l'air perturbée. » Elle frissonna.  
« Non, tout va bien… J'étais étonnée par votre comportement de tout à l'heure. A quoi pensiez-vous ? »  
Elle l'avait demandé, et même si elle savait que Near n'était pas du genre à étaler ses pensées à la première personne venue, au moins avait-elle posé la question. Near ne disait rien, mais il se leva de sa position assise, et se mit à ramasser tous les robots pour les replacer les uns à la suite des autres en position verticale. Lidner le regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle retint une exclamation quand elle vit que Near venait à nouveau calmement de tendre la main au-dessus du robot le plus proche de lui et qu'il avait lâché un autre jouet dessus, répétant ainsi son manège.  
Lidner lui lançait un regard à la fois suspicieux, inquiet, et inquisiteur. Ce gosse était décidément effrayant, tant il était impossible de lire en lui.  
« Je venais en fait de comprendre quelque chose. » Lidner se tourna vers lui.  
« Quoi donc ?  
- J'ai besoin de mouvement. Quelque chose qui bouge. J'en ai assez de tout ce calme. »  
Lidner ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ces paroles, mais elle se contenta de faire ce qui lui vint à l'esprit immédiatement : elle appela Gevanni pour lui demander de passer au magasin de jouets.

xxxx

Near avait sans attendre commencé l'assemblage des pièces du circuit pour train électrique que Gevanni avait rapporté. Il ne prit pas la peine de les remercier, mais les associés du petit génie avaient l'habitude. C'était plutôt rare pour Near d'être enthousiaste. Mais peu importait. Son sourire étrange leur suffisait : il faisait toujours une tête impassible et la moindre expression sur son visage pâle leur permettait d'être sûrs qu'ils travaillaient bien avec un être humain et pas un objet doté de parole. ( « Je trouve qu'on le gâte un peu trop, cet enfant.. » murmurait parfois Gevanni pour détendre l'atmosphère, faisant sourire ses collègues, et cela leur valait un regard en biais de Near, ce qui les remettait au travail comme si de rien n'était. )  
Le petit génie aux cheveux nacrés avait le regard obnubilé par son train qui tournoyait autour de lui en émettant des petits sons électroniques, à un rythme régulier. Il y avait décidément encore quelque chose qui manquait. Il entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour des ses doigts et il tourna la tête pour suivre la locomotive miniature qui glissait tranquillement sur les rails factices. Pourquoi manquait-il toujours quelque chose ? Near ne comprenait pas. C'était à la limite du supportable. Il était agacé, mais ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage. Lester à côté de lui semblait plongé dans son travail, Gevanni pianotait sur son clavier avec frénésie et Lidner… Lidner n'était pas là. Near jeta un œil autour de lui pour en être bien sûr. Où pouvait-elle bien être allée ? Il voulut poser la question mais se ravisa. Après tout, Lidner avait le droit d'aller et venir à son gré, elle, et ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il s'en fichait un peu, en fait, d'ailleurs.  
Un signal sonore retentit soudain, causant une exclamation de surprise chez Lester. Lidner avait apparu sur l'écran relié à la caméra de surveillance de l'entrée. Et elle n'était pas seule. La silhouette qui pointait un revolver sur l'arrière de sa tête portait un manteau bordeaux assez épais et sa capuche cachait son visage, mais lorsque Near daigna regarder l'écran, ses yeux s'élargirent brusquement.

Mello ?

xxxx

Near ne bougea pas de sa place, assis par terre, dos à l'entrée, quand le blond au visage transformé par l'explosion dans laquelle il était resté pour mort entra dans la pièce, son pas résonnant sur le carrelage. C'était étrange. Son arrivée imprévue avait provoqué un tourbillon de questions dans la tête de Near. Mello l'avait toujours considéré comme son rival, parce que le blond était un éternel second, il n'avait jamais pu rester en face de lui plus de cinq minutes sans avoir des accès de fureur incontrôlés. Mais il n'était donc pas mort ? Comment avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Comment allait-il ? Pourquoi…

« Bienvenue, Mello. »

La conversation qui suivit n'était pas vraiment une scène de retrouvailles touchante. Après tout, Near n'avait jamais envisagé de prendre un thé avec l'agressif blond pour discuter du bon vieux temps à l'orphelinat Wammy's House. Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il fallait juste qu'il reste normal et qu'il parle à Mello comme il lui avait toujours parlé. Sentir le revolver soudainement pointé dans son dos avec une telle haine lui rappela à quel point Mello le détestait, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que même après tout ce temps, il lui en voudrait toujours autant, sinon plus… Et il n'avait fait que le remercier de son aide, pourtant. Et lui rendre sa photo. Ce Mello, il fallait toujours qu'il lise entre les lignes et se trompe d'interprétation concernant tout ce que Near disait ou faisait. Mais le petit génie avait réfléchi. Dès l'instant même où il avait reconnu Mello à l'écran, il s'était promis de se comporter moins hautainement. Ou du moins de se faire un peu moins haïr. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais il fallait essayer. Toutes ces querelles étaient inutiles maintenant. Il leur était nécessaire de faire une croix sur le passé. Les collègues de Near découragèrent le blond de se servir de son arme sur Near, même si celui-ci n'y avait pas posé d'objection. Même s'il était mort, l'essentiel aurait été que Kira soit capturé, et Near faisait confiance à Mello pour ça. Or alors que le petit génie pensait que le blond aurait tourné les talons, il se mit au contraire à parler, et il leur révéla qu'une des règles de la Death Note était fausse, soi-disant pour être a égalité avec Near. C'était ce qu'il manquait. C'était le détail dont Near avait besoin pour continuer l'enquête. Non , ce n'était pas un détail : c'était crucial.

« Merci, Mello. Cette information était la pièce qui me manquait. »  
Les yeux du blond s'assombrirent et il voulut à nouveau le menacer de son revolver pour lui ôter du crâne l'idée qu'il était un outil, mais Near se leva et se retourna. Les deux génies se fixèrent intensément.  
« Et je ne t'utilises pas. Tu viens de me fournir une indication sans laquelle je n'aurais pas pu progresser. Tu joues un rôle important, tu n'es pas une pièce d'un puzzle. »  
Les collègues de Near observaient la scène, plongés dans une incompréhension apparente. Qu'est-ce que l'albinos faisait ? Mello le regardait méchamment, mais son étonnement à lui aussi était visible.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Near ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
- Je voudrais qu'on passe outre le passé.  
- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
- Ecoute, Mello, on a passé l'âge de-…  
- Je ne comptes pas m'associer avec toi, ni maintenant ni jamais, que ce soit contre Kira ou qui que ce soit d'autre, et tu le sais très bien.  
- Oui, je sais, Mello, mais…  
- Je crois que j'ai assez traîné ici. Tu commences déjà à me taper sur le système. »

Le blond replaça nonchalamment son revolver dans sa ceinture et tourna les talons avant de croquer dans du chocolat et se diriger vers la sortie, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés flottant autour de son visage.  
Near ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris à ce moment-là. Mello s'était arrêté net, et les membres du SPK n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux ni leurs oreilles. A vrai dire, Near non plus. Le petit génie s'était avancé brusquement derrière Mello. « Reste ! … s'il-te-plaît. »  
Le blond serra les poings et se retourna pour faire face à Near qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui.  
« Pardon ? » Son chocolat croquait sous ses dents. Near ne répondit pas. Mello fit un pas en avant et domina Near de toute sa taille, fixant son regard. « J'ai dit : pardon ?! » Ses sourcils froncés et sa cicatrice rosée faisaient un peu peur. Les changements que Mello avait subis étaient importants, mais Near savait qu'au fond, Mello restait Mello. Near leva la tête et posa une main fraîche sur la cicatrice du blond, qui ouvrit des yeux ronds mais ne fit rien, tant il était surpris. Le contact n'était pas quelque chose que Near avait l'habitude de provoquer. Mello ne savait apparemment pas trop comment réagir, même sa colère semblait avoir disparu au profit du choc.  
« Ca a du te faire mal. » Il avait dit ça d'une voix aussi froide que d'habitude, et pourtant, il se le demandait sérieusement et pas dans le sens sadique du terme. Il espéra qu'il avait été clair… Et il savait qu'il exagérait, mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Un détail qui changerait tout. Il ne fallait pas qu'il refasse les mêmes erreurs qu'avant : quand il se contentait de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire, de rester là, immobile, et de laisser Mello filer. Surtout pas. Mello tremblait légèrement, et Near ne sut pas dire si c'était de rage ou plutôt de dégoût. Ou autre chose.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes…  
- Je te pose juste la question, Mello, pourquoi tu ne peux pas essayer de me répondre, tout simplement ? » Sa main n'avait pas quitté la joue de son rival, et le contact avec la peau froissée et brûlée lui donnait une sensation bizarre, mais pas foncièrement désagréable. Mello saisit le bras de Near, mais ne lui fit pas retirer sa main. Il serrait juste le poignet de l'albinos, leurs yeux plongés les uns dans les autres.  
« Ca m'a fait horriblement mal. Une putain de douleur qui a duré des jours. Mais je vais être sympa et t'épargner les détails. J'ai pas envie de t'en parler de toutes façons. »  
Near voyait les flammes danser dans les yeux bleus de son rival. Son poignet lui faisait mal, Mello était sur le point de le faire craquer à cause de la pression trop importante qu'il lui infligeait, mais peu importait. Etre aussi proche de Mello alors qu'il le croyait mort était une sensation étrange. Le blond était l'antithèse du calme et de la paix, mais à ce moment-là, il faisait ressentir à Near une tranquillité, une relaxation étonnante et insoupçonnée. Etrange.  
Ils continuaient de se regarder sans bouger, sous les yeux écarquillés des membres du SPK qui, leurs revolvers à la main, ne savaient pas quoi en faire. Ils n'osaient pas intervenir, mais ils se sentaient de trop. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas partir non plus, le risque que Mello s'emporte et tue Near était encore présent.  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas contacté ? J'aurais payé tes frais d'hospitalisation.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de ton aide, ce n'était pas à ce moment que ça allait commencer.  
- Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu étais en vie.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien te faire ?  
- J'aurais aimé le savoir.  
- De quoi tu te plains, tu le sais, maintenant.  
- Je m'inquiétais. »  
Mello lâcha le poignet de Near en le rejetant loin de lui, mais s'empara presque aussi sec du col de sa chemise. Near fut légèrement soulevé du sol par la force des bras du blond, et il posa ses mains sur celles qui le retenaient pour essayer de le calmer. Mello grognait.  
« Ne me mens pas, Near !!! Arrête de jouer les gentils devant tes toutous, tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qui m'arrive, et c'est réciproque. Ne me racontes pas des conneries, parce que ça ne risque pas de m'attendrir.  
- Je te dit ce que je pense. Lâche-moi, Mello, s'il te plaît. »

Le blond le laissa tomber après quelques secondes de réflexion, ce qui fit réagir Gevanni qui se précipita pour aider le petit génie à se relever, mais Near rejeta son aide et se remit seul sur ses jambes. Mello le toisait. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais se contenta de se retourner pour s'en aller, le pas vif. Or Near n'était pas vraiment disposé à laisser tomber. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Il marcha également vers la sortie et, dépassant Mello de justesse, il se plaça devant la porte d'entrée, et il fixa de nouveau Mello de son regard imperturbable.  
« Dites-moi que je rêve ! Near, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, là ?  
- Reste. S'il-te-plaît.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais ça ne marchera pas. Tu délires complètement. » La vérité c'était que Mello était trop pris au dépourvu pour comprendre. Il avait l'impression de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça lui faisait plaisir. Il refusait que son rival ne soit plus qu'une loque qui avait besoin de lui pour avancer. C'était paradoxal. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument.  
« C'est toi qui me détestes trop pour réfléchir posément au marché que je te propose.  
- Tu perds la tête, Near, tu me fais pitié. C'est la première fois que tu m'a l'air aussi paniqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu magouilles, c'est quoi encore ta nouvelle technique pour me mettre à tes pieds ? C'est quoi ton plan pour que je sois encore un de tes outils ? »  
Les autres membres du SPK ne disaient rien, mais ce qu'ils comprenaient en gros, c'était que Mello avait un ego surdimensionné et un complexe d'infériorité exacerbé envers Near. Et qu'il était du genre borné et rancunier. Quant à la raison pour laquelle Near suppliait presque Mello de rester, ils n'arrivaient pas à saisir. Near n'était pas du genre à supplier. Et Mello n'était pas du genre qu'on voulait absolument avoir à ses côtés.  
« Arrête, Mello. Je ne veux pas te rabaisser et je ne suis pas paniqué. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de t'associer avec moi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- … »  
Near ne répondit pas. Leur association était certainement capable de donner des résultats encore meilleurs que ceux du précédent L, et c'était d'ailleurs ce L qu'ils respectaient tant qui n'avait pas choisi de successeur entre eux : peut-être qu'il avait compris qu'ils devaient s'associer ? Near s'approcha de Mello, le visage ferme et décidé, et ils furent vite séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais la première phrase qui lui viendrait à l'esprit ferait l'affaire.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

La tension dans leurs yeux à cet instant fut intense, presque palpable. Des années de rivalité leur traversaient la tête, des années de course, de combats, de disputes, d'indifférence, de violence, de haine et de déceptions passaient dans leurs têtes. Des années de frustrations. Et ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre à cet instant. Rien qu'eux, eux deux, les deux meilleurs élèves de Wammy's House, qui se regardaient, qui se haïssaient, qui se méprenaient, qui ne se comprenaient pas. Mello, Near. Near, Mello. Face à face. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps… et aucun des deux n'eut vraiment le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, comme attirées par un aimant invisible. Un aimant qui les avait toujours retournés l'un contre l'autre. Mais qui cette fois forçait presque leurs corps à se rapprocher. C'était plus fort que leur conscience, et surtout plus fort que leur raison. Mello avait empoigné brusquement les épaules frêles de Near et leur baiser s'intensifia, violent, soudain, tendu, suave, mais Near ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager. Les yeux mi-clos, il ne pouvait que se demander comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Pourquoi leur destinée était aussi étrange. Pourquoi…

Lidner et Gevanni avaient pointé leurs revolvers contre les tempes de Mello avec une rapidité déconcertante. Mello ne bougea pas d'abord, puis rompit le baiser et lança des yeux assassins aux membres du SPK. Near avait encore les lèvres entr'ouvertes, le regard perdu.  
« Ne faites rien, Lidner, Gevanni, tout va bien. Posez vos armes, s'il vous plaît.  
- Mais ce type vient de vous…  
- Ce n'est rien, Gevanni. Je vous dit que tout va bien. »  
Les membres du SPK gardèrent les mains serrées contre la gâchette, mais baissèrent le canon de leur revolver à contrecœur. La tension dans l'atmosphère avait atteint son paroxysme. Les écrans d'ordinateurs scintillaient toujours, baignant la pièce dans une lumière blanchâtre et inquiétante, rendant Mello encore plus impressionnant, ses yeux clairs rayonnants des reflets de ce qui l'entourait. Mais le silence était pesant. Trop pesant. Mello n'avait pas lâché les épaules de Near et celui-ci le regardait dans les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Mello semblait attendre quelque chose. Ses mains se resserraient, et Near crispa ses muscles sous la pression. Il avait compris. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, et Mello fronça les sourcils. Near ne comptait certainement pas laisser faire le blond impétueux, certainement pas. Tout ça n'était pas prévu dans ses plans. Il voulait que Mello s'associe à lui pour l'affaire Kira, et rien d'autre. Rien de plus. Mais Mello n'avait pas l'air du même avis.

« Ils comptent rester plantés là toute la journée, ces cons ? » demanda-t-il d'un air agressif, parlant des trois membres du SPK qui étaient debout là, près de leurs bureaux, ne sachant plus comment réagir du tout. Lidner intervint.  
« Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va vous laisser seuls ?!  
- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! »

Et les deux camps opposés avaient de nouveau leurs revolvers pointés les uns sur les autres. Mello était de loin le plus impressionnant, même s'il était seul. Les trois collègues de Near n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui, mais le fait que lui ne soit pas effrayé suffisait à les déstabiliser. Trois contre un, il n'avait aucune chance, et pourtant il restait là, avec ce sourire carnassier, son chocolat dans l'autre main, le regard flamboyant. Et Near ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Si il se mettait contre Mello, il le perdait pour toujours, et s'il empêchait ses collègues de le défendre en les faisant partir, il risquait d'avoir Mello, là, seul contre lui. Ou avec lui. Mais il préférait éviter d'y penser.  
Les revolvers se faisaient face, et Mello n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à lâcher l'affaire.  
« Near, dites quelque chose, demanda Lester.  
- …  
- Oui Near, il a raison, dis donc quelque chose ! » Mello lançait un rictus hautain aux policiers. L'albinos se demandait ce que pouvait bien signifier cette expression. Il ne lui avait jamais vue. Il avait l'air tellement plus adulte. Plus méchant aussi. Ce rictus pouvait-il vouloir dire que Mello savait déjà ce que Near allait dire ? Etait-il tellement sûr de lui ? Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Near savait que pour sa fierté, à ce moment, il aurait dû dire à Mello de s'en aller, ou même laisser ses collègues lui tirer dessus. Mais que pouvait bien valoir sa fierté maintenant ?

« Lester, Gevanni, Lidner, je vous prie de sortir. »

xxxx

Mello avait jeté son manteau sur un bureau, se moquant des feuilles et des boites qu'il avait renversé, fait tomber ou éparpillé avec ce geste. Il examina les environs, passant des ordinateurs au plafond, des bureaux au carrelage, des dossiers par centaines aux jouets de Near qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangé. Le train électrique continuait de crachoter, roulant toujours, imperturbable, tant que la batterie ne lui faisait pas défaut. Near s'était assis sur sa chaise, comme à son habitude, et entortilla ses cheveux. La scène aurait pu être banale. Mais Mello avait apparemment la ferme intension de mettre un peu de désordre dans cet endroit si lugubre… et Near ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire pour l'en empêcher. Empêcher Mello de faire quelque chose était une tâche assez difficile. Le silence ne dura que le temps que Mello se rende compte des lieux et constate que c'était vraiment une pièce vide d'intérêt et de vie. A peine avait-il fini sa tablette de chocolat qu'il s'était soudain rapproché dangereusement de son rival.  
« Tu as dû les traumatiser à vie, à les mettre dehors comme ça. Ils ne vont plus jamais te regarder de la même façon, ricana-t-il.  
- Tant pis.  
- Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ils n'ont qu'à penser de moi ce qu'ils veulent.  
- Ah, ça ne te fait rien de savoir qu'ils savent ce que tu fais en ce moment même ? demanda le blond avec un regard défiant.  
- Je ne fais rien de particulier.  
- Ah bon ?… »

C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Mello pour soulever Near de sa chaise et le reposer brusquement sur le bureau le plus proche, envoyant valser les dossiers qui étaient posés dessus. Ses deux mains se plaquèrent de chaque côté des hanches Near sur le plat de la table, et leurs visages s'effleuraient, le sourire sarcastique du blond s'élargissant de seconde en seconde. Near ne réagit pas. Sentir la peau de Mello frôler la sienne, même légèrement, lui causait quelques difficultés à réfléchir sainement, mais malgré cela il n'arrivait pas à repousser son rival. Et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait le repousser. Il voulait juste que Mello ne s'en aille pas, encore, pour une destination inconnue et peut-être pour toujours, même s'il savait que ce genre d'espoirs était totalement ridicules et fleur bleue, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette fois il avait vraiment besoin de Mello. Pour l'enquête. Pour l'enquête…

Le blond ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de l'albinos poussa un soupir agacé, et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Near, parcourant son palais sans permission aucune, leurs langues s'entremêlant avec fougue et passion. Near ne compris pas pourquoi son corps répondait automatiquement aux gestes du blond, mais il n'eut pas envie de chercher à comprendre. La douche chaleur parcourant son corps lui était étrangère, et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Mello forçait le passage et leur baiser était tellement vigoureux que Near penchait dangereusement en arrière tant le blond semblait avoir envie de l'avoir entièrement sous son pouvoir, de l'écraser par la force de ce baiser. Brisant le contact pour happer de l'air, Mello regarda le visage de Near pour y déceler une quelconque expression, mais Near semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce visage neutre, comme d'habitude… et il comptait bien changer ça. Mello saisit les cheveux de Near d'une main pour pencher sa tête sur le côté et, posant sa bouche contre sa nuque, parcourut son cou et son épaule avec sensualité, lentement d'abord, puis il poussa Near pour que celui-ci soit complètement couché contre le bureau et traversa le torse doux et électrisé de son rival albinos, dont les mains avaient empoigné ses avant-bras pour essayer de le repousser, et Mello eut un sourire quand Near daigna enfin pousser un gémissement timide et discret.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Mello… » L'albinos avait essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas montrer d'expression, de rester lui-même, mais cette situation rendait cela impossible, il devait l'avouer. Les lèvres chaudes du blond caressant sa peau sensible et la pointe de ses cheveux glissant sur son épiderme faisaient réagir son corps sans sa permission. Le blond, entre deux suçotements agressifs sur la peau fragile du torse de son rival, lui répondit vaguement que si Near parlait au lieu de faire du bruit comme il était sensé en faire, tout ce petit cinéma n'allait pas durer longtemps. Et Near n'osa même plus poser de questions. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, c'était un mystère. Il savait que ça ne rimait à rien, et pourtant. Des traces rosées apparaissaient ça et là sur le torse de Near qui gémissait encore discrètement quand Mello passa ses mains froides sur le dos de l'albinos pour sentir encore la peau laiteuse s'électriser, frissonner à ce contact, et pour voir à quel point il faisait de l'effet à Near. C'était une revanche un peu amère pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Mais il ne put pas dire qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, et Near non plus.  
La chemise déboutonnée, à moitié couché, le visage coloré et les yeux mi-clos brillants sous la lumière clignotante des écrans blancs, Near était à la merci du blond impétueux qui profitait de sa supériorité. Et le pire, c'était que ça ne lui importait plus du tout. Mello retira brusquement le pantalon blanc des jambes frêles de Near, ainsi que son boxer, et se replaça au-dessus de l'albinos, le regardant de haut, ses mèches blondes tombantes assombrissant son visage. Near le fixait, ainsi dominé par la silhouette impressionnante de Mello, et c'était comme un accord silencieux et mutuel pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Un autre baiser, furtif, la langue de Mello parcourant les lèvres de Near, achevait de sceller l'accord. Mello retira sa main du dos de Near et la fit descendre, pour saisir sans attendre l'organe déjà dressé de Near entre ses doigts tout en gardant les yeux fixés dans les siens, et le caressa sauvagement, agressivement, mais tellement sensuellement que Near ferma les yeux et se retint de se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour empêcher un gémissement. « Nh…Nnnnh.. » Mello s'approcha de l'oreille de Near et, tout en continuant de le toucher avec dextérité, titillant le bout de son intimité, lui susurra qu'il lui conseillait de ne pas se retenir, son souffle chaud chatouillant l'intérieur de l'oreille de Near dont les sens s'affolaient. Near serrait les poings jusqu'à blanchir ses jointures, serrant le rebord des manches de sa chemise entre ses doigts. C'était tellement bon qu'il ne put se retenir longtemps. « Nh… Hmm… Mello…Ah ! » Mello fut surpris d'avoir réussi à faire jouir son rival aussi vite, mais après tout, celui-ci ne devait pas être touché souvent, ce qui expliquait l'hyper sensibilité de son corps. Et il n'allait pas vraiment s'en plaindre. Ca lui permettait de passer plus vite à la partie intéressante… Son sourire sadique réapparut sur son visage, et il lécha ses doigts humidifiés de façon provocante, faisant sensiblement rougir Near dont le cœur battait bien plus vite que la normale. Near resserra ses maigres jambes l'une contre l'autre, timidement, une main recouvrant sa bouche, position qui fit briller les yeux de Mello.

Le petit génie savait ce qui allait arriver maintenant et c'était avec une légère crainte dans le ventre qu'il raffermit son étreinte sur les avant-bras de Mello, serrant le plus fort possible. Son désir était évident, et celui du blond aussi, et quand Mello releva le corps léger de Near pour coller leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre, le petit albinos ne put que pencher la tête en arrière et respirer de plus en plus fort. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle pour lui et l'envie qu'il ressentait lui tordait le ventre. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de réfléchir. Mello avait goulûment repris possession de sa nuque puis de sa bouche, et leurs mouvements sensuels faisaient augmenter la température ambiante. Puis, après quelques baisers endiablés, Mello fit se retourner Near sans ménagements. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais ne fit rien, ne se débattit pas. Mello était vraiment quelqu'un de violent… Ses yeux s'élargirent et un gémissement brutal s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit une présence incongrue dans son corps, et son sang monta de nouveau brutalement jusqu'à son visage et dans son intimité. Il respirait fort, trop fort, et quand Mello retira ses doigts du bas du dos de l'albinos après quelques mouvements faisant cambrer son dos, Near mordait dans sa manche pour s'empêcher de crier et il tourna un regard embué vers Mello. C'était une supplication silencieuse. Le blond savait ce que ça signifiait.

« Je veux t'entendre me supplier, Near. Allez, crie… » fit le blond, ses doigts galopant le long du dos tendu de son rival.  
« …  
- Allez !  
- Continue, Mello…  
- Je ne t'entends pas…  
- Ne t'arrête pas, continue, s'il te plaît… »  
Sa voix était à demi éteinte, sexy, fragile, et Mello décida de s'en contenter pour le moment. Son corps lui intimait de se dépêcher, un peu de liquide gouttant discrètement de son intimité. Il se pencha alors au-dessus du dos de Near, posa ses lèvres contre sa colonne vertébrale et mordit doucement dans sa peau, puis, les mains serrées sur les hanches de son rival, il le pénétra lentement. Near eut un hoquet, la douleur le fit grincer des dents et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue.

« Je veux t'entendre, Near !!! Crie ! »

La voix profonde de Mello qui respirait vite lui aussi tandis qu'il effectuait des va et viens rapides ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir de Near, qui n'avait plus envie de se retenir, et chez qui la douleur avait laissé place au plaisir. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, leurs gémissements mêlés, leurs corps luisants, leurs yeux mi-clos, leurs corps unis. Near serrait fort le bureau, ses ongles plantés dans le bois de la table, son corps remuant sous les coups de reins du blond, ses cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur. Near prononçait le nom de Mello plusieurs fois, puis le cria, le sommant de continuer, plus vite, plus fort, et le blond qui n'était même pas surpris accéléra volontiers le mouvement, excité au-delà de la normale par la voix du petit génie.  
« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours su que t'étais qu'un petit pervers… » murmura Mello entre deux souffles. Near ignora la remarque et gémit plus fort. Quand Mello sentit qu'il était au bord de l'orgasme, il serra plus fort les hanches de Near, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau, et c'est dans un même gémissement sensuel que les deux amants jouirent, atteignant le paroxysme du plaisir, et Mello avait réussi à voir le regard de Near à ce moment-là. C'était un regard expressif. Et c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais espéré voir chez son impassible rival.

Ils respiraient tous les deux bruyamment, et quand Mello se retira de Near, sa semence déversée dans le corps tremblant de son rival, celui-ci poussa un dernier soupir de douleur, mais aussi de soulagement. Son corps n'était pas habitué à ça, et la douleur était revenue après le plaisir. Mais la rougeur de son visage et sa respiration saccadée montraient bien qu'il ne regrettait pas. Mello le retourna pour le replacer face à lui, après avoir reboutonné son pantalon. Il parcourut le visage rose de Near de ses doigts, puis de ses lèvres, de son front jusqu'à ses mâchoires, léchant, mordillant, et appréciant les soupirs surpris de son rival.  
« Nh… Je crois que ça suffit, maintenant… M.. Mello.. »  
Mais le blond semblait ne pas être rassasié.  
« Je n'en peux plus, Mello…  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis… Je veux encore entendre ta voix avec cette expression… »  
Near reprit ses esprits. Il repoussa Mello d'une main.  
« Tu pourras, si tu restes. »  
Le blond recula soudainement.  
« Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé faire ? Je me disais aussi...  
- Ce n'est pas du chantage.  
- Bah voyons... De toutes façons, tu crois vraiment que c'est ton petit corps qui ne supporte le sexe qu'une seule fois par jour qui va me faire rester ? »  
Le regard du petit albinos s'assombrit légèrement, imperceptiblement. Mello restait Mello.  
Le blond avait les sourcils froncés et il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les recoiffer, avant de s'éponger le front pour retirer toute trace de sueur. Il avait laissé Near à demi nu, posé sur le bureau, et n'en avait cure. Il s'empara de son manteau, le remit sur son dos, et saisit une tablette de chocolat dans sa poche.  
« Tu pensais peut-être qu'en restant, j'allais devenir ton gode sur pattes ?  
- Mello, tu dis n'importe quoi.  
- De toutes façons, quel que soit le sujet, il faut toujours que tu te serves de moi. T'en as pas marre ? Bah moi si. Je t'avais pas vu depuis des années, et je penses bien que j'étais mieux loin de toi.  
- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne t'utilises pas, Me-  
- Tais-toi, Near. Je crois que le mieux, c'est que je m'en ailles pour de bon. »  
Near s'était levé, et avait remis son pantalon, par-dessus son corps humide, avant de s'être rapproché de Mello qui le toisait de nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, plus maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il faut que tu restes. »  
Une main nageant dans une manche blanche trop grande avait saisit le bras du blond.  
« Tss… Tu me fais pitié. Tu sais très bien qu'ici, enfermé, je ne suis utile à rien. Ne nie pas l'évidence, Near.  
- Mais… »

Mello avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Near, sans prévenir, et leurs salives se mélangèrent de nouveau, mais beaucoup plus doucement cette fois. Puis le blond fixa une dernière fois les yeux de Near, ces yeux pâles et inexpressifs qu'il avait su réveiller un court instant, le court instant pendant lequel il avait eut tout le contrôle sur le petit génie. Et il quitta la pièce. Near n'avait plus eu le courage de le retenir. Il venait de comprendre que Mello ne pouvait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas s'allier à lui. Mello était trop enflammé pour être coincé dans ce quartier général. Et même s'il était loin d'ici, il était trop imprévisible pour travailler en coopération. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'avoir à suivre des quelconques directives. Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter. Near se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait espéré que Mello accepterait l'alliance.

Il posa une main sur ses lèvres. Un goût de chocolat parfumait sa bouche. L'odeur de Mello flottait encore dans l'air. Lorsque les collègues de Near pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils dévisagèrent Near dont la chemise était encore ouverte, mais celui-ci ne leur adressa pas la parole et se rassit au centre du chemin de fer en plastique. Le train s'était arrêté.

xxx

Si Near avait su que le mouvement dont il avait besoin était Mello, si il avait su que sa vie sans Mello n'était qu'une éternelle immobilité, s'il avait su à quel point il avait besoin de Mello, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir ce jour-là.  
S'il avait su que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Mello, il l'aurait retenu, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.  
Mais il était trop tard. L'affaire Kira allait être résolue grâce au coup final de Mello. Jusqu'au bout il s'était senti utilisé par Near, et peut-être bien qu'il était mort en le maudissant, puisque c'était bien Near qui allait gagner contre Kira, et pas lui. Mais sans son aide, Near n'aurait pas réussi.

Le petit albinos s'était rendu devant l'église carbonisée grâce à Gevanni qui lui avait servi de taxi, après la résolution de l'affaire Kira et la mort de Raito dans cet entrepôt lugubre ce jour-là. C'était en son nom mais aussi en celui de Mello qu'il l'avait terrassé. Kira avait perdu, et c'était grâce à l'alliance des deux génies de Wammy's House, malgré tout. Curieuse chose que le destin.  
Near resta debout longtemps, à observer les décombres de la sommaire tombe de Mello, les yeux vides. La tour principale de l'Eglise tenait encore debout, et un rosaire décimé brillait, recouvert de gouttes d'eau. Quand la pluie qui tombait eut transpercé et congelé l'albinos jusqu'aux os, il sut que le froid ne le quitterait plus jamais. Sans Mello, il n'y avait plus que le froid. Il mordit dans la tablette de chocolat qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et retourna dans la voiture.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'être L pouvait le laisser aussi indifférent.

Au QG, ses robots rangés les uns à côté des autres et ses cartes de tarot éparpillées par terre n'avaient pas bougé.

OWARI

**Fin mot : **Hm… ouais j'aurais dû préciser certains points, faire des phrases moins longues, faire Near moins OOC. Mais que voulez-vous. XD

Les reviews sont ma daily dose de bonheur, alors si vous en laissez, je suis votre obligée n.n  
Sauf si c'est méchant, cela va sans dire xD  
Coquilles et fautes sont des envahisseurs mesquins, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer.  
Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
